Get U Home
by kannie87
Summary: What happens when a night of drinking causes the innocent Tae Yang to lose all his inhibitions?


"Hyung, c'mon," SeungRi whined, pouring his band mate another shot, "I have plenty of pretty noonas, let me get one for you!" he insisted, making a move to slide out of the booth.

His friend grabbed his arm, shaking his head, "No, thank you. I'm fine," he insisted, tossing the shot back before sitting his glass down and grabbing the soju bottle. He topped everyone's shot glass off before setting it down again, the maknae lifting it to fill his hyung's glass again.

"Come on, Bae. You never seem like you're having fun when we go out anymore," Ji Yong said, his fingers lightly drumming on the table top. "Let maknae hook you up. You need to enjoy yourself for once."

"Aniyo," Young Bae sighed, taking another shot before licking his lips and setting the glass down, "I am having fun, don't worry about me," he replied, smiling to his friends.

"You really need laid."

Young Bae cast a glance at Seung Hyun, rolling his eyes at the rapper's comment. Seung Hyun exchanged a look with Ji Yong before shrugging, pouring another shot for their group. If Young Bae wasn't going to be fun on his own, they could at least get him drunk and be entertained by him.

"One shot!" Seung Hyun called, smirking as Young Bae threw back another shot only for their maknae to refill all their glasses again.

This went on for quite awhile before Young Bae cut SeungRi off mid-shout, shaking his head, "No more, I'm done," as he slammed his shot glass down, leaning his head back against the booth.

"C'mon, hyung! It's not often we get to come out and have fun! Poktanju! Poktanju! Poktanju!" SeungRi chanted, pounding his fists on the table.

It didn't take long for JiYong and Seung Hyun to join in, both smirking at each other. Young Bae sighed, rubbing his eyes. Where was Dae Sung when he needed someone on his side? Oh. Filming a drama. Thanks a lot, hyung.

"Fine," Young Bae replied, heaving a sigh as his friends cheered, JiYong jumping out of the booth and weaving through the crowd of people, headed for the bar.

"Chill out Bae, enjoy yourself for once," Seung Hyun said, his deep voice cutting through the music of the club.

Young Bae nodded, watching his friend return with four glasses stacked in one hand, a pitcher of beer in the other, and yet another bottle of soju tucked under his arm. He laid everything out on the table, SeungRi grabbing the glasses and passing them out while JiYong filled their shot glasses with more soju, Seung Hyun filling the regular glasses over halfway full from the pitcher.

"On three," JiYong said, sliding into his seat and holding his beer in one hand, the shot in the other. "Hana."

"Dul," Seung Hyun followed, lifting his shot.

"Seht!" Maknae yelled, the four simultaneously dropping the shots into the highball glasses and chugging them quickly.

"Shit," JiYong swore, slamming his glass down, "That is a lot worse than I remember. One more time!" he shouted, setting everything up again.

It wasn't long before they noticed a slight tint to Young Bae's features, a small smile gracing his face as their maknae challenged him with more one shot's. His flat brim cap did nothing to hide the fact that his ears were red from all the alcohol. As the empty soju bottle hit the table, Young Bae waved his hand at his friends, shaking his head, "I gotta go to the bathroom, I can't take this anymore," which was followed by shouts and whines from his friends as he pushed SeungRi to move and let him out of the booth.

He stood, tugging his black hoodie down as he made his way through the throngs of dancers, the loud music beating against his ears. _I drank way too much_, he thought to himself, nodding and forcing a smile as he squeezed between people on his way to the rest room, staggering slightly as he leaned against the door to enter the room.

Emerging minutes later, he ducked past a couple making out against the wall, averting his eyes as he stepped out from the hallway and back into the crowd. He was headed back towards his booth when a young woman stumbled into him, simultaneously spilling part of her drink on both of them.

"Omo, I am so sorry!" she exclaimed loudly, hoping he could hear her, "I tripped!"

"It's okay," he assured her, shaking his hands in an attempt to remove the sticky liquid, "No big deal," he insisted, starting when she grabbed his arm.

"Come on, I'll clean it up," she shouted, tugging him towards the hallway he'd come from.

He followed silently, looking over his shoulder hoping his band mates would come to his rescue. It wasn't until he'd been shoved into a room that he took in his surroundings, gasping loudly. The ladies room.

_I should not be here_, he chanted to himself, back peddling as the girl headed for the sink for a paper towel.

"Just wait, I'll take care of it! I promise," she said, a worried expression on her face as she wiped at her light colored tank top, trying to remove the remanents of her drink.

Young Bae stood in the corner, his eyes directed to the mirrored ceiling, ears and cheeks bright red._ I look like such a pervert! What would my friends think?!_ He worried, chewing on his lip. He jumped when he realized the girl had appeared in front of him with a damp towel, trying to sop the mess up from his sweater.

"I'm Lena, by the way," she said, quickly peeking up at him, "I'm really sorry about this."

"No, really, it's fine," he insisted, trying to calm his breathing, "I'm Young Bae," he replied, his mind elsewhere.

I can see it now. "Big Bang member discovered in women's rest room with unknown female, friendly meeting or kinky rendezvous?" Oh God, JiYong will kill me!

Before he knew what was going on, her hand was under his sweater, stretching the material to better clean it, the back of her hand against his chest. He swallowed hard, trying to keep his gaze focused on the ceiling. It wasn't until then he realized he could see down her shirt and he averted his eyes again, his face heating.

He tried to ignore her as she continued apologizing, scrubbing at his sweater vigorously. He took notice to her short black hair, tucked behind her ears as she worried at the sweater, her blue eyes concentrating on her task. His eyes wandered until he realized her once revealing shirt had become something worse. It was nearly see through from her attempts to clean herself up.

"Uh, I gotta go, but thank you! Really it's nothing to worry about," he explained quickly, reaching blindly for the door.

"No, at least let me buy you a drink!" she insisted, following him as he backed out of the restroom.

He gulped, unable to take his eyes from her now translucent shirt, "It's okay, but thank you!" he shouted, ducking out of the hallway as he pulled his hoodie away from his body, trying to air himself out.

"Get ahold of yourself, Bae," he muttered to himself, wishing the effects of the alcohol would wear off already.

He didn't usually lust after women but after so many bottles of soju, even he couldn't deny he had liked what he'd seen. He moved to turn and head towards his booth when he ran right into Lena, causing her to laugh, "We need to quit meeting like this, Young Bae."

_God her voice is sexy. Those_ lips _are gorgeous. What the hell..._

"Come on. I owe you a drink, I ruined your sweater!" she yelled over the music, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bar.

Before he knew it they were standing against the crowded bar, people jostling back and forth. It wasn't until he was pushed forward into Lena that he was brought back to the here and now. And here and now, he was flush against her back side as she leaned against the bar, waving for the bartender to take her order.

Attempts at backing up were unsuccessful as more people crowded into the small area, Lena unaware of the situation she was putting him in. He groaned quietly as she leaned back away from the bar and further into him. She reached for her back pocket, hand grazing his thigh before a strangled sound escaped his mouth and he touched her arm, "I got it," he said, quickly throwing a bill onto the bar.

She quickly grabbed it back, "No. I ruined your shirt, I'm paying," she argued, trying to hand him his money back.

He shook his head refusing the money until she sighed and shoved it into his pants pocket, a look of satisfaction on her face. She looked up at him to see him staring at her strangely, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. She smiled before pulling her money from her pocket and turning back to the bar where the employee waited for her to pay.

"Here, as an apology," she said, turning and handing him a beer.

He nodded a thank you, trying to ignore the fact that she was pressed against the front of his body, tight, see through shirt and all.

Standing on tip-toe she leaned towards his ear, "Let's get out of here," her breath racing down his neck.

He paused and raised an eyebrow at her, temporarily ignoring the rush it gave him having her stand this close to him. She looked at him oddly, waiting for him to move before he realized she meant away from the bar. He fought the blush climbing up his neck as he turned and headed towards the main area of the club, the song changing as they neared the dance floor.

"Oh! Dance with me!" She shouted, grabbing his hand again and tugging him towards the crowded area.

Not a good idea.

Before he knew what was going on her body was pressed flush to his, her nose inches from his as she moved to the song, a small smile playing on her lips as the song blared.

_Just keep cool. It's dancing. You can dance_, he assured himself, moving with her.

She turned, pushing her back against his front and all bets were off. He glanced towards his booth looking for a savior of any type, all the while pounding the beer he had been holding. That did not help. He passed his glass off to a passing waitor as she grabbed his hand, placing it on her hip as she wiggled her hips against his body, receiving a groan.

Lena smiled to herself, hearing the quiet admission from the man behind her. She turned to face him again, looping an arm around his neck as she continued gyrating with him, watching heat rise in his face, all the way to his ears.

"You're adorable," she laughed, her eyes becoming small due to her wide grin.

He blushed harder, wondering why it was so fucking hot in this building. Who was in charge of the thermostat? Why do they even need heat here? He realized Lena was speaking to him but couldn't hear a word. He was too fascinated by how her mouth was moving, and the fact that, regardless of any alcohol she had ingested, he could smell peppermint. He licked his lips, raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner when she realized he hadn't heard her. Leaning on tip-toe again, she placed her cheek against his, "I hope you've forgiven me!" she said, lips brushing his ear.

He struggled to contain another sound that tried to escape his throat but with no success. She chuckled as she pulled back from his ear, her nose nearly against his. He unconciously licked his lips again, eyes bouncing back and forth between her mouth and eyes before she leaned forward, grazing his lips with her own.

_Oh God_, he mentally groaned as he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him, lips pausing millimeters from her own. She smirked and leaned forward and before she knew what hit her, he was fighting her for dominance in the kiss, hands holding her hips tightly against his own.

"Is that Young Bae?" SeungRi shouted over the music, nodding towards the crowd.

"Better question: Is that Young Bae making out with a hot chick?" JiYong shouted back, his hyungs sitting up to look in the direction SeungRi had pointed.

Seung Hyun and JiYong looked at each other for a moment before laughing, "No way. Our little YB would never hook up with a random chick!"

"Let's get out of here," Lena muttered against his lips, her nails running down the sides of his shaved head.

Past asking questions, he let her lead him from the club and into the cool night air, feeling better nearly immediately. He watched as she hailed a cab, panting softly.

He had time to think, _This is a mistake_, before she was pulling him into the back seat of a taxi, his eyes locked on her back side as she climbed into the car and looked back at him, an inviting smile on her lips.

He had barely closed the door when he felt her breath against the side of his face, her lips grazing his neck as he gave the driver his address, clearing his throat midway through. Lena grabbed his hand, placing it on her jean clad leg before claiming his mouth again, a sigh escaping her lips. He shifted to face her, fisting her hair with one hand, his other sliding higher as he traced her lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. She leaned into him, moaning softly as he traced patterns on her inner thigh.

The driver cleared his throat, Young Bae seperating from Lena long enough to hand him money for the fare and scoot out of the car, pulling her out after him.

"Slow down," she laughed, cutting off when he glanced back at her, a small smirk playing on his face.

The doors to the elevator weren't even closed before he was on her, pinning her to the wall, hands moving all over her body. She made appreciative sounds when he found a spot behind her ear, following it down to her neck where he bit gently, panting as she moaned against his neck.

"Doors," she muttered, nodding to the now opened elevator.

He grabbed her again, pulling her after him and to his apartment, swearing as he dropped his keys, fumbling to unlock the door.

"Move," she laughed, grabbing them from him and moving in front of him, inserting the key as he pulled her against his body, grinding himself into her ass and biting the back of her neck.

Shutting the door behind them, Lena let out a squeak when he slammed her back against the door, lifting her body and holding her there with his hips as he grabbed her shoes and tore them off, kicking his off afterwards. He kissed her roughly, bruising her lips as he made his way down her chest, licking over her exposed breasts, cursing at the shirt that was keeping him out as he grabbed the hem and pulled it up over her head, throwing it to the floor.

Lena grunted in approval, grabbing his hat and throwing it off as he lowered his head to her chest, tracing his tongue along the top of her bra, dipping inside. She moaned, thrusting herself against him in an attempt to get down but to no avail. He was gripping her sides, his mouth working wonders on her chest as he rolled his hips against her own, every sound coming out of her mouth encouraging him to continue. She grabbed his disheveled hair, jerking his head up to meet his lips, pushing herself against him as she bit his lips, emiting a moan as he released her, allowing her to slide down his body.

"Get this off," she ordered, pulling away from him as she grabbed frantically at his hoodie, jerking it up and running her hands down his torso as he removed it. Her hands reached for the long sleeved shirt underneath, swearing as she pulled it off of him. "How many fucking layers do you need?!" she exclaimed, earning a chuckle as she finally got to the wifebeater underneath the shirts, pulling it off as well before molding herself to his toned chest. She ran her hands down his biceps, taking his hands and placing them back on her body before returning her own to his, her fingers tracing along the tops of his jeans.

Young Bae hummed in appreciation as she rolled her hips against his again, earning a groan. Her hands found his belt buckle, tugging at the large accessory before it released and she pulled it from his jeans, throwing it on the floor. Unhooking the button, she slide the zipper down, smirking as he leaned his head back against the door, chest rising and falling rapidly as his jeans dropped to the floor. She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised at the large G emblazened on his boxers, swatting his hands away when he tried to drag her up from the floor.

She crawled closer to his body, placing feather kisses across his abdomen, smiling at the quiet sounds he was making in the back of his throat. Nipping at his hips, she traced the waist of his boxers with her tongue, earning a loud groan before she tugged them down, watching him arch his hips against the door.

"Young Bae ah," she said quietly, placing light kisses on his thigh, working her way back to his stomach, "Tell me what you want," she purred, her eyes rolled up to look at him.

His breathing elevated, looking down at her knealing in front of him, that look on her face. He fisted his hand into her short hair, earning a moan as he pushed her towards his hard member, a sigh escaping her lips as she stopped centimeters away.

"Say it," she mumbled, blowing lightly on his erection, holding his hips back against the door.

"Please," he begged, his voice cracking.

She leaned forward, pausing to torment him before taking him into her mouth, instantly earning a moan.

"Lena, please," he panted, pushing her closer to him but to no avail. She continued circling his head with her tongue, refusing to go further.

He tugged her hair a final time before releasing her, gasping when she quickly took the rest of him into her mouth. Grabbing onto the door frame, he tried to support himself as his legs shook, gasping as she swallowed his length.

He swore quietly, trying his best not to thrust as she pinned his hips to the door, swallowing around him, "I'm close," he grunted, moaning again as she continued swallowing around him before pulling back, continuing her previous ministrations to his head. She ran her hand down his length, humming softly as the muscles of his arms flexed, holding onto the door as tightly as possible.

"Lena-"

She pulled away from him, blowing lightly on his erection, causing him to groan again before grabbing her under the arms and lifting her up from the floor and crashing his lips to her own, moaning as his member rubbed against the rough fabric of her jeans. Reaching behind her he unhooked her bra, tossing it to the side before making his way down, biting and sucking at her chest, earning moans and whimpers.

He lifted her and carried her into the living room before dropping to his knees, laying her down in front of him and kissing his way down her torso, stopping to tease each breast. He grasped her thighs, rubbing hard circles with his thumbs as he sucked roughly on her side, rewarded with a small mark as he made his way down her body, leaving tiny bite marks and bruises in his wake.

Lena whimpered softly, trying to grasp what little hair he had but he shook her off, moving further down her body. He tugged at the button of her jeans, releasing the zipper and grabbing the waistband. He yanked, glaring when she laughed as she was moved with the jeans, her pants not budging.

She lifted her hips off the floor, trying to help him remove them but patience was nowhere in sight as he ripped at them, finally getting them down over her hips. He growled as they caused him more problems at her thighs, swearing, "I hate these fucking pants," he muttered, leaning down to nip at her hips and legs as she laughed at him. Lifting her legs he finally peeled them off, throwing them behind him before replacing them with his body, holding himself over her and kissing her roughly. Lena moaned quietly, watching his muscles ripple as he held himself up effortlessly. She raised her hips, rubbing herself against his erection as his arms shook trying to control himself.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, earning a strangled sound from the young male before he pulled away, his lips inches from hers, "Now who's wearing too many layers," he muttered, trying to slide her panties off before realizing he couldn't until she released him. She chuckled quietly, refusing to let go but gasped in surprise when he grabbed the front of them and ripped them from her body, throwing them to the side.

"Hey, I liked those!" she shouted, watching the flimsy material hit the carpet yards away.

"I don't care," he responded, crushing his lips to her own again. She groaned, wrapping her legs tighter around him before forcing him onto his back, straddling him.

"I care," she replied, shuddering as she felt his member against her core, smirking as he dug his fingers into her thighs, "Now what am I going to do about this," she asked quietly, trying to suppress a moan as he gyrated underneath of her.

She lifted her hips, freeing his erection from between their bodies before settling herself over his head, watching him pant beneath her. She slowly lowered her body down, enjoying the sounds coming from him before she stopped, able to feel him at her entrance. He tried to lift his hips to meet her but with no luck as she continued to lift herself up, denying him what he wanted most.

"I don't think so," she chuckled, leaning down and tracing her tongue down his neck, biting roughly at his collar bone.

"Please," he whispered, fisting her hair again as she circled his left nipple with her tongue, followed by the right.

"Please what?" she taunted, rolling her hips on top of him, earning a quiet whine.

"Please just let me fuck you," he begged, pushing on her hips with his hands.

Lena chuckled, grabbing his hands from her waist and holding them above his head, against the floor, "Such language," she giggled, lowering herself enough for his head to enter her body. Young Bae moaned loudly, lifting his hips only for her to lift away again, making sure that he was unable to get any deeper. "Patience," she whispered against his lips, pressing her chest to his own as she rotated her hips, enjoying the feeling of him inside of her.

"Shit, Lena," he moaned, pushing against her hold on his hands and being rewarded with her sinking lower onto his cock.

She panted softly, lifting herself completely off of him before he pulled away from her, flipping her onto her back.

"Such a tease," he growled, biting at her lips as his hands roamed down her body, finding her hot, wet core.

He traced patterns on her thigh again with one hand while the other ghosted over her mound, Lena whining quietly as she tried to lift her hips to meet his hands, "Tell me you want it," he smirked up at her. Lena chuckled quietly, her laugh catching in her throat when he slid a finger inside of her, pumping slowly.

"Oh God, Bae..please," she begged, rotating her hips against his hand.

"Please what," he chuckled, slowing his rate.

"More, please. Just..faster," she sighed, feeling him slip another finger inside of her, curling his fingers upwards and bumping her g-spot ever so slightly. She whimpered, lifting her hips towards his hand only for him to pull back.

"No, no," he tsked, circling her leg with one arm as he leaned his cheek against her thigh, kissing and licking until she calmed down.

Watching her chest rise and fall above him, he leaned forward, breathing softly against her hot center, causing her to arch up again. Inserting his fingers into her again, he gave her no time to adjust as he pumped in and out quickly, enjoying the quiet mewling sounds she was making. The small sound turned into a loud moan when he circled her clit with his tongue, curling his fingers inside of her again and pumping faster. Lena gasped loudly, reaching her climax as he thrust his fingers into her one last time. He kissed her thigh again and moved to hover over her again, a smirk on his face.

"You're driving me crazy with those sounds," he said, pecking her on the lips as he pushed against her body, earning a shudder.

He lifted her up, walking on his knees to the end table feet away. He unceremoniously shoved everything off before placing her on the low table, smiling when she jumped at the temperature change. He grabbed her legs, pulling her closer to him before he placed another kiss on her stomach, teasing her clit with soft circular motions of his thumb.

"Please," she whimpered, moaning when he slid two fingers into her again, resuming his previous actions. It didn't take long to bring her to her peak but he pulled out quickly, earning a whine as she reached for him.

He edged forward, moaning as he felt the heat of her body against his erection. "No more teasing," he said, pushing against her entrance and earning a deep moan as he entered her to the hilt before stopping.

"Don't stop," she said immediately, raising her hips to meet his as he pumped in and out of her slowly, fingers digging into her legs as he tried to get even closer to her. Her body shook as he hit her g-spot with ever pump, but it was too slow.

"Faster. Go faster," she demanded, grabbing onto his shoulders and pulling him into her. He obeyed, grabbing her hips roughly as he pounded into her, rewarded with loud moans and sighs.

He circled her waist with his arm, lifting her off the table before turning to sit on the floor, "Ride me."

Using his shoulders for support, she did just that, enjoying the view as he stretched back, supporting himself with an arm while the other held onto her waist, moving his hips to match each of her thrusts. She leaned forward and wrapped herself around his torso, her nails leaving angry red lines up his back to his shoulders, earning a shudder from him. She slammed herself onto him, moaning lowly as she rotated her hips, earning a growl from Young Bae before he wrapped his arms around her again, flipping her onto her back and throwing her legs over his shoulders, pounding into her mercilessly. Lena shouted, her nails finding his legs and holding on as he slammed into her g-spot time and time again, earning cries and moans each time.

"Close," she whimpered, clawing at the floor as he put his hands under her butt, lifting her to meet his thrusts.

Lena cried out, her walls tightening around his member as his thrusting became eratic, his breathing labored.

"God, Lena," he moaned, pushing her legs almost to her chest as he continued his eratic rhythm, holding onto her legs for support.

She lifted her hips once more and he let out a loud moan as he came, still pumping into her as Lena moaned, reaching her climax again, nails raking down his backside.

"Fuck," he muttered, releasing her legs and collapsing on top of her.

Lena smirked, running her hands through his hair, spiking it up as he placed a kiss on the side of her neck, his heart beating rapidly against her own.

Young Bae groaned, his hands going to his pounding head as he tried to block the sound of his alarm out, holding his pillow against his head.

Why the hell was the alarm set anyways? Wasn't he off today?

A few minutes passed before he realized it was the door bell, and not an alarm. He sat up, pain lancing through his head.

"No more drinking," he muttered, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. He peeked through his fingers to see a bottle of aspirin and a tumbler of water next to his clock and sighed. "What good friendsI have," he sighed, throwing two pills into his mouth and taking a drink of his water.

Throwing his legs over the side of his bed, he scooped up his pile of dirty clothes, dropping them in his hamper. He finished the water and made his way into the living room, heading for the door. Looking through the peek hole, he saw Ji Yong and Seung Hyun waiting to be let in.

"Hey guys," Young Bae croaked, clearing his throat as he opened the door.

"Bae, I know you're the self proclaimed Galliano poster boy, but do us a favor and put some pants on, shit," Seung Hyun complained, shutting the door after they entered.

Young Bae chuckled, heading towards the living room, not hearing the gasps that escaped his friends.

"That was insane last night," he said, turning to see the two frozen in the doorway, "I don't even remember coming home." He sat down on the couch, shifting a stack of magazines on his end table out of the way so he could put his feet up. "Thanks for bringing me home, by the way," he said, gesturing for the two to sit down.

"Uh..hyung, we didn't bring you home," JiYong said, his eyebrows furrowed, "That's why we're here. We wanted to make sure you made it home okay. You just disappeared last night, and you weren't answering your phone."

Young Bae looked at the two, confusion written on his face, "How the hell did I get home? Maknae?"

"No, he was with us all night, he crashed at my house," Seung Hyun sighed, "He's drooling all over my couch," he pouted, taking a seat on the couch with Young Bae.

"Did you go home with someone," JiYong asked slowly, eyes drifting over the apartment and towards the hallway as he moved to sit on the couch.

"There's no one here," Young Bae said, shaking his head, "I would remember."

"Uh..You sure?" Seung Hyun questioned, an eyebrow raised towards his friend.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Then what uh...what's this?" the rapper asked, lifting his hand from next to the couch, a G-string hanging from his finger, "I thought you only wore boxers, dong saeng."

Young Bae stared at the ripped panties, eyes darting between his hyungs, "I have no idea."

"That's too bad," JiYong smirked, "Cause it looks like you had one hell of a time."

He stood from the couch, nodding towards the door for Seung Hyun to follow.

After seeing them out, Young Bae headed back the hallway, pausing as he passed a mirror. Eyebrow raised, he turned to see angry red marks tracking up and down his back, tiny bite marks littering his shoulders.

_Holy shit. That _wasn't _a dream?_


End file.
